


melting

by azurill



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurill/pseuds/azurill
Summary: It’s one thing to be on the palm of her hand. It’s something entirely different for Dina to know. And Ellie doesn’t hate it, not at all.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 105





	melting

Ellie can’t remember a time where she played a game that relies too much on luck and came out on the better end of it. She had one job. To take a seat in the couch, watch out for Dina and make sure she doesn’t pull up any stupid shit she’ll regret as soon as she wakes up the next morning. She also promised Dina's mom that _yes_ , her daughter would be home before midnight, safe and sound, slightly drunk at most. 

She doesn’t know when or how she ended up across the table from Dina and it’s a mystery whether ten minutes or two hours had passed since Ellie first took her socks out, clad only in low-waisted jeans and a grey sports bra by the time the game was over. Dina, of course, lost a _single_ sock.

“Was that,” Ellie says, waving her hand towards the small circle of people with barely any clothing. "A ‘demonstration of your superior intellect’?”

Dina makes the quotes she makes with her hands disappear with a light shove of her shoulders, setting the vodka bottles down in the kitchen counter. She stares at Ellie, eyes as deep as two black pools. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Dina doesn’t seem to share half the shyness Ellie feels, staring unabashedly at her exposed abdomen and shoulders. Ellie vaguely thinks about the people that can see them if they crane their head just a little. Vaguely.

Dina’s close enough to her that she can feel the heat of her skin radiating off her in waves. Alcohol buzzes pleasantly on her brain _–_ midsummer, the crickets, so much buzz – and Dina somehow has her back to the sink, on her tiptoes to close the distance between them.

"Dina,” Ellie warns. “Not here.”

“Just a kiss.”

“You and I both know _damn well_ it’s not just– _“_

A kiss.

Another.

Ellie’s hands hover over her waist and Dina sets them firmly on her body. The rhythm of her kisses slow down as the grip she has on Ellie’s hair gradually softens, fingertips trailing down the space where her neck and jaw meet and down to her chest, threatening to slip under her bra. Ellie lets out a throaty gasp against her lips – she shouldn’t be so easy, but _Dina,_ and her lips, and –

She leans her head on Ellie’s shoulder when they break apart, catching her breath. Her hair smells of lavender and sweat, tickling Ellie’s nose, and Ellie can _very_ much feel the shape of her body against her own, all lovely softness.

“Your heart’s beating so fast. I can feel it against mine," she whispers, breathy, like a secret. 

“Aren’t you such a romantic today,” Ellie deadpans, pondering where exactly her plan for the night went wrong.

Maybe it was walking through the door with a bottle of something vile hidden on the inside of her coat – and then getting lost in the shape of Dina’s smile, in the soft brush of her fingertips as she reached for the bottle herself.

Judging by the roaring conversation going on in the living room, Ellie doubts anyone cares enough to check on them. She feels Dina’s teeth on her neck, her hand trailing lower down Ellie’s abdomen and stopping there, palm stretched.

The shorter girl smiles against her neck, savoring the slight shove of Ellie’s hips against her body, wanting, needing. “Room?”

Ellie immediately perks up at that, softly entangling their fingers together. She was always better with actions than with words and it’s so easy to slip into something familiar when it feels like half her body is on the clouds, floating away in the atmosphere.

“Yeah,” She kisses her again, softer this time. “C'mon. We still have time.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya'll like this !! hmu @elliedinas on twitter love u mwah


End file.
